The Angry Birds Movie 2
The Angry Birds Movie 2 is a 2019 animated movie based on the Angry Birds games, as well as the sequel to The Angry Birds Movie. While it was produced by Rovio Animation, it was also produced by Sony Pictures Animation, unlike the first movie. Plot Red, Chuck, Bomb and the rest of their feathered friends are surprised when a green pig suggests that they put aside their differences and unite to fight a common threat. Aggressive birds from an island covered in ice are planning to use an elaborate weapon to destroy the fowl and swine way of life. After picking their best and brightest, the birds and pigs come up with a scheme to infiltrate the island, deactivate the device and return to their respective paradises intact. Why It Rocks # Great animation that is an improvement from the first movie. # The story is very nice. # Likable characters. # The villain is pretty fun and entertaining. # Great voice acting. # Like Madagascar 2 It was better received than the first one and is considered as an improvement. # Nice ending with a touching note. # The jokes are funny. # It faithfully follows the first movie. # Even though Rovio is not what they used to be, this movie shows that they can still make good movies. # The Mighty Eagle is funny and hilarious. The most notable one is when Red shows Zeta, he starts screaming in a hilarious way # The dialogue is clever. Bad Qualities # Silver is the only remotely unlikable character when she was first introduced to Red and she acted as a big jerk towards Red for no reason and her infamous quote was "Have fun being alone" and she was snobbish towards him about her award certificates. Of course, Judge Peckinpah was more justified when he was unlikable since he had a point that Red could have gotten Eva’s and Edward’s second child injured. # Silver's appearance looks nothing like her game counterpart, it could have been better if she had that hooked beak and gray eye rings. # There’s wasn’t at least a subplot of the Birds wondering what might happen during the voyage of the main characters towards Eagle Island. # Still some obnoxious moments, like when Chuck was “peeing” by spitting out water at the urinal when in the suit. Reception On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 72% based on 101 reviews, with an average rating of 5.74/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Like its non-aerodynamic title characters, The Angry Birds Movie 2 takes improbable yet delightfully entertaining flight, landing humorous hits along the way." According to Rotten Tomatoes, it is the best-reviewed film adaptation of a video game on their website and the highest score for an animated video game movie. On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 60 out of 100, based on 23 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Category:2010s films Category:Animation films Category:CGI Animation films Category:Comedy films Category:Based on video games Category:Sequels Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Sony Films Category:Columbia TriStar films Category:Decent Films